Many types of pipe are unsuitable for receiving press type fittings. One such type of pipe is steel piping typically used in plumbing and pressure applications, and typically referred to as “black pipe.” Black pipe is a carbon steel pipe that typically contains a black-colored coating along its outer surface. Black pipe is specified in ASTM A53.
Black pipe is typically unsuitable for press fittings because its outer surface is characterized by various surface defects including axial scratches, jaw marks, “zipper line” defects often resulting during manufacture and processing of the pipe, and rough and inconsistent surface properties associated with the black coating. These and other surface irregularities create difficulties in establishing a reliable and effective seal between the pipe and a fitting pressed thereon. Also, black pipe manufactured and sold in the US typically exhibits a relatively large deviation with respect to its outer diameter. All of these factors have hindered the development of practical and effective strategies for preparing pipe ends for receiving press fittings for coated pipe, and particularly for black pipe.
Furthermore, there are various common processes used to cut steel pipe such as abrasive cut off saws, carbide tipped saws, fine toothed reciprocating saws or portable band saws or displacement wheel pipe cutters for example. Each of these methods results in burrs on the pipe end after cutting which could cut seals upon insertion into a press type fitting. Accordingly, a significant need exists for tools, tool systems, and methods for preparing the ends of pipe.